This invention generally relates to a pallet system and more particularly, to a pallet system for use in a manufacturing process and which allows products and components to be relatively easily, securely and removably fixed to pallets and which allows the cost and complexity of the pallets to be desirably reduced.
During the manufacture of products, such as automotive vehicles, portions of the vehicles, such as the vehicle underbodies or frames, are often attached to a fixture or pallet which is used to transfer the structures to various manufacturing stations or terminals. At each station or terminal, the vehicle portion or underbody is typically processed and other components and/or portions of the vehicle are assembled and/or xe2x80x9cadded ontoxe2x80x9d the underbody according to a particular manufacturing process, method and/or system.
This type of manufacturing process begins by attaching the vehicle underbody or frame to a pallet at a docking station. Each pallet typically includes several automated clamps and an electrical and pneumatic service system which interconnects and communicates with each of the clamps and which selectively actuates the clamps and ensures that the clamps are properly closed and secured to the vehicle underbody before the pallet is transported to the other manufacturing stations. This service system includes a network of pneumatic hoses and/or conduits, various electrical wires and sensors. A service module is attached to each pallet and is communicatively coupled to the various hoses and electrical wires of the service system. A docking module is located at the docking station and is connected to the service module on the pallet and provides pressurized air or gas and electricity to the pallet.
While this type of pallet system is effective to secure a vehicle body to a pallet, it requires the use of relatively complex and costly pallets. Because a relatively large number of pallets are required in a typical manufacturing process, the cost of the manufacturing process is substantially and undesirably increased.
There is therefore a need for a pallet system for use in combination with the manufacture of products such as automotive vehicles, which reduces cost by utilizing simplified pallets.
A first non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it provides a pallet system for use with an automotive manufacturing process which reduces cost by utilizing simplified pallets that do not require a complex pneumatic and/or electrical service system.
A second non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it provides a simplified pallet having several externally actuatable clamps which are activated by robots and which are effective to securely and removably attach a vehicle underbody to the pallet.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a pallet system is provided and includes at least one pallet having a plurality of clamping assemblies and a plurality of support members which are adapted to receive and support a product; a docking station which receives the at least one pallet; and at least one robot which is disposed within the docking station and which is effective to selectively engage and actuate each of the plurality of clamping assemblies, thereby securing the product to the at least one pallet.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for securing a portion of a vehicle to a pallet within a manufacturing station. The method includes the steps of providing a pallet for supporting the portion of the vehicle and having a plurality of externally actuatable clamping assemblies; disposing at least one robot within the manufacturing station; transporting the pallet to the manufacturing station; placing the portion of the vehicle upon the pallet; detecting whether the vehicle is properly positioned upon the pallet; and individually activating each of the plurality of externally actuatable clamping assemblies by use of the at least one robot if the portion of the vehicle is properly positioned upon the pallet, thereby securing the portion of the vehicle to the pallet.
These and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following specification and the attached drawings.